


That Winter

by bubbly_goldfish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Be nice please, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Knight Hanamaki Takahiro, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, Knight Matsukawa Issei, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, My First Fanfic, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Running Away, side story?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbly_goldfish/pseuds/bubbly_goldfish
Summary: Oikawa was next in line to become king but he would have never been alive if it wasn't for that boy and his grandpa that one winter night. At least that's what Oikawa thinks. He can barely remember what had happened or if it even happened at all. But all that changes when he sees a familiar figure in the guard headquarters or are his eyes just playing games with him?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	That Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this fic! I am only a beginner and have lots to learn. Advice and criticism is always welcome (I need it). I am not sure what to say but if you are reading this and the fic in general, Thank you so much! <3

It was a cold afternoon and the young prince was far from his home. After throwing one of his tantrums, Oikawa finally wants to show his dad a piece of his mind.

So he ran away.

Oikawa had never been outside the castle walls so he never really had human interaction with children. The closest thing to a friend was the royal guards and the maids. One of them had a kid, it was the only child (other than Oikawa) that was in the castle. His name was Hanamaki but Oikawa called him Makki.

Oikawa was about to enter the forest but he looked back at the castle on the cliff. There was no sun for it was wintertime. He was tired and cold from walking down the cliff all morning. Should he really proceed to go into the woods?

Yes!

He was determined to worry the king and cause a panic in the castle. After some time, the little prince looked back to see if he could see the castle above the trees and he could not. He had been afoot in the forest for at least two hours now and he was drained. He had not thought ahead to bring snacks or water with him on his "journey". He _especially_ forgot to layer up more.

All he craved was for more attention from the king but he was always busy doing his "duties". Oikawa knew his actions were bratty and selfish but at least he should pay attention to his own son. The little youth was frustrated with everything at the moment. He was only six and his only human interaction was with old men and maids, the king (his father) wouldn't pay any attention to him, and he was hungry, tired, and cold. He looked up at the dull sky and yelled with all his might. A cloud of fog came out of his mouth. It was very, VERY, cold now. Tears were welling up in the outer corner of his eyes. Not looking at where he was roaming, the prince falls down a hill, hitting rocks and sticks causing scratches and little wounds. He covers his face trying to avoid any injuries that could happen. Still plunging, a ramp causes him to catch air, and Oikawa lands with a thud hitting his head on a rock.

The world was spinning and blurry, it all happened so fast that Oikawa couldn't process what happened. He felt something dribble down his head and flinched at the feel of his hand on his temple. He was bleeding. The young prince sat himself up against a tree. He looked at his cut-up arms and legs, he had never drawn blood before, the maids would take care of everything for him making sure he was never hurt.

His clothes then caught his eyes, they were torn and covered in dirt. The chestnut-haired boy hated dirt. He hated getting dirty in general. It was getting dark and as cold as it was all day, it was bleak and bitter in the night.

Dusk turned into nightfall.

Oikawa was cold and freezing, if he didn’t find shelter soon, he would freeze to death. The youth tried to stand up but he fell back down on his bottom. Oikawa's right ankle was throbbing now that he was thinking of it. _Everything_ was going wrong for him. The prince got back up leaning against the tree, huffing, and puffing he could see his breath. The cold made him stiff and it was hard to move. If he stays there, he will die. He tried to take a step but as soon as he did, he was on the ground again.

"AGH," he squeaked out, immediately grabbing his ankle. _This couldn't get any worse_. He thought to himself, however, as soon as he thought of it, he heard a sound coming from a bush.

"D-don't!" The boy tried to move back, flailing doing so.

His elbows hurt from the motion, he could hear the rustling of nature around him, whatever was out there was getting closer and closer. He started to sob, wishing that he had never left the castle. Oikawa edged on till his back was upright to a tree once again. The entity that was after him started to run towards him, faster than before, and there it was, a silhouette emerging from the wilderness with an item ready to beat him.

"NO," Oikawa yelped, wincing at the pain in his throat, his hands covering his face.

The silhouette stops midway, pausing and trying to analyze. "Hajime-kun, bring the lantern over here."

Oikawa uncovers his face, _The voice of an old man_ , the little prince thinks. A bright light is brought over by a smaller figure in the darkness, Oikawa squints his eyes. Seeing light for the first time in hours strains his eyes.

The portrait of the two was now visible, an old man and a boy with dark-chocolate hair that was about his age. The other young boy had a patch on his face from an injury and the old man was resting a wood club on his shoulder. They were just looking at him and Oikawa didn't like it. But the only thing he could feel was relief.

Oikawa wailed loudly as any lost six year old would and the old man picked him up and carried him. He felt the light that the dark-haired boy carried follow behind. Oikawa's wailing turned into soft sobs as the aged man gently patted his back.

The cut-up, injured prince who was crying was no longer weeping and fell asleep.


End file.
